Escape the Evil
by Aesylin
Summary: This is a SLASH story. Ron and Harry are unidentical twins, one day, there homely little wyvern stud is attacked, their father is killed, and their older brother goes missing.


**Disclaimers:**

I don't own HP—J.K. Rowling does.  I don't own BS either—Chris Wooding does.  I am not writing this for any type of monies, I am writing this for my own sick pleasure, and no copy write law infringement is intended.

**Spoilers:**

If you haven't read the first four Harry Potter books…I'm not to sure about that yet…And If I do complete this, if you haven't read the whole Broken Sky series…Though, due to artistic license, I won't be following the exact story line.  

Escape The Evil 

**Prologue… The Creature Beneath**

Written by: 

Kari [Sou]

Silently, running through the forest, his leather soles making no noise on the dirt path.  He glanced furtively about him, looking for his pursuer.  There was no sign of them.

            Wait.  Was that just rustling?  Or was it rumbling?

            Blinking the bead of sweat that had created a path to his eye out of the way, he listened hard.  Nothing greeted him but the sound of the co coca's leaping about, high in the jako trees.

            Griping his sword tightly in both hands, he quickly jumped off the path.  Allowing himself the precious time to think.  He'd heard them alright.  That he was sure of.  And they didn't know that—

            Jerking suddenly at the snapping noise, he relaxed only when he saw the bird take flight, away from the tree he'd heard the noise.

            --His pursuer didn't know he'd heard them; they'd expect him to continue in the same direction.  Well, he wouldn't do that, then.  He would try and loop behind them.  With that decided, he started off west.  Instead of the direction he had been heading before, which was east.  

            Stopping in a clearing, he brushed his thick orange hair from his eyes.

/Dammit, where is he?/

            A low rumbling sound answered his plea; almost inaudible.

/What?/

            His eyes turned to the ground beneath his feet.

/Oh, shit!/

            Suddenly the ground collapsed, creating a large, round crevice where the clearing used to be.  But he was already gone, flipping backwards, and grasping hold of a branch on the nearest jako tree.  He then let himself fall, unharmed, to the edge of the new crevice.

            Panting a little from the exertion, he pulled his sword in front of himself, grasping the hilt double-handed in a defensive stance, waiting.

            He didn't have long to wait.

            As he watched a large pair of  arms started emerging from the crevice, he worried, the fists alone were by far much bigger than his head.  He watched, warily, as the rest of the body revealed itself.

/Holy Crap!/

            Standing before him was the biggest golem he had _ever_ seen.

            It's dark, beady eyes [If you could call them that] fixed on him.

'THERE IS NO ESCAPE NOW RON!!!' It growled.

            That shocked Ron more than it's size--Golem's couldn't talk!--and he barely managed to duck the stony fist that swung his way.  And the next, and the next.  And the one after that…

/How the hell did it talk?  It can't be able to talk!/ 

            Dodging a cascade of rocks that took out several trees, he managed to cut the golem's left arm off.  The arm grew back, just as big and stony as before.

/It's just to damn strong!/

            Weaving and ducking blow after blow intended on taking his head off, with sweat falling freely from his brow, Ron knew that it was only a matter of time before the thing landed one of its' hits.

            He didn't see the right hook until it was too late.  With only enough time to gather his defenses, the hit sent him hurtling through the air.  Blasting through trees like they were twigs, he slammed into a cliff face.  The cliff face cracked, but, thank god, Ron didn't.  His little defensive bubble of power had protected him from becoming a little human-shaped pancake. 

            'That's it, no more mister sane guy.' He growled unconsciously.

            Sheathing his sword, Ron drew his right fist in front of him.  Concentrating, he called the power of his spirit stones into it.  They complied, charging on the energy from all around and, literally, pulling it into his fist.

/Come on./

            Sure enough, the golem came.  Charging through trees, in his direction, almost blindly.

/Closer…/

            It picked up speed, now running.

/…closer…/

            It picked up more speed, running all out now.

/…there!/

            Letting loose with his spirit stones and, at the same time, letting loose with his punch, he connected with the creature's midsection, and with the force energy from his spirit stones channeled through his fist, the golem didn't stand a chance.  It was obliterated.  Along with most of the surrounding trees…

            With a familiar sense of bone-deep exhaustion, Ron slumped to the new dirt pathway.  Trying to get up, he only succeeded in falling face first back onto the ground.

            The feeling of something pressed against his neck was all it took to rouse his from his state of almost-unconsciousness.  He knocked the pole against his neck away sluggishly and rolled over onto his back.  

            He was greeted with the sight of Harry, his twin brother.  They weren't identical twins, mind you, but they were twins, non-the-less.  He, Ron, was considered the "older" one, being much bigger physically than Harry.  With blue eyes and orange hair, he looked more like their father, minus the orange hair part.  

            Harry, on the other hand, was smaller, and a lot leaner.   He had slender arms and legs, with narrow hips and shoulders.  His face was also quite feminine looking.   He had bright green eyes and mid back length dark, blood red hair—both their mother's features.

            Ron watched as Harry twirled the pole—a smooth, yew, bo staff—and then dropped it besides Ron, lengthwise.  Harry dropped to his knees on his twin's broad chest.

'I win.' He stated.

'Oomph.  Only because I let you.' Replied Ron, grateful for his brother's slight build.

'No, because you drained yourself.  You could've taken my golem out with a lot less power than  that.  You simply lost control, Bro.' Corrected Harry.

 'It was the biggest golem yet, and it talked.  How in the world did you manage that?' He questioned, wanting to change the subject.

'Oh, you like my personal touch, don't you?'

'It surprised me, that's all.'

'That was the point.  I thought it was cool.  Scared the crap outta you, didn't I?'

'Oh, shuddup, Little One.'  Ron pushed Harry off his chest and forced his way to his feet.  Lurching as he took a few uneasy steps.  He had to sit down quickly; lest he fall flat on his face again.  

'See?  Weak as a kitten.  That's why _I_  keep winning.  _You_ can't control yourself.'  

'Yea, right.  As soon as I get this little problem under control, you won't stand a chance!'  He tried to get up again, but had to be caught by Harry.   

'It's happened seven times in a row.  I'll take my chances.  Now, come on, Father and big Brother will be back soon, we should be there to great them.'  Harry looked around at the destruction that he and his twin had created.

'I think we should find a new place to train, if we continue here, there won't be much of a forest left…' 

'Yes, that's true,' said Ron. 'Do you think that Aunt Molly made her seven-berry cake?  You know, to  "celebrate" Father's home coming?"

            Aunt Molly was their Mother's friend.  She took over raising Harry and Ron after their mother died.  

'Most likely.  When has Aunt Molly not had three cakes going at once?'

'True.' Together, with Harry supporting Ron, they started on their way back home,  avoiding the great fissure in the earth Harry's golem had created.

TBC

**AN**: 

Oh, and in case you don't read story summaries, this will be **slash**, which means, **boy x boy**.  I really can't make it any clearer without being vulgar.  

So, what do you think?  Too long, Too short,  not enough description?  Tell me!

Aesylin 


End file.
